I. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention is that of test benches to simulate gearboxes, for example, vehicle gearboxes.
II. Description of Related Art
In the field of application of test benches, it is sometimes necessary to simulate a gearbox and this is particularly true of test benches for external control of gearboxes.
Test benches using pneumatic rams are currently known in the field of test benches that simulate gearboxes.
Such devices have the major disadvantage, on account of the use of pneumatic rams, of lacking in precision and above all of having performance that is limited in terms of responsiveness and in terms of dynamic range.